


Return of the founder

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content, Slash, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco Malfoy is not a happy bunny, he being a Malfoy is destined to hide said anger, and it is after all not very becoming of a Malfoy to show emotion.Problem is Draco is hurting inside like he has never hurt before, the reason for this....Harry Potter. Now Harry, unbeknown to Draco is going through much the same problem. What could happen when Draco at the end of his tether decides to kidnap Harry and take him to a secret classroom to 'TALK'





	1. Tears are not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

b>DISCLAIMER: All characters and settings are the property of JK Rowling and the various publishing and media companies that have purchased rights for the name Harry Potter and all that entails. No infringement on these rights is intended.

Chapter 1  
Tears Are Not Enough

With tears flowing freely Draco paced the bathroom, door barred to others, talking out his frustration. “Fucking bastard, Potter. You fucking know that I am in love with you. But you ignore me at every turn. I can’t even nudge you without you getting all ‘girlie’ and running away. What the fuck is wrong with hitting back? Oh, to feel you hand against my chin, even inflicting pain would be orgasmic for me.

But no, you run away… never turning back to spit a threat or insult. You know you make me do this to you; it’s your fault. I just want to kiss you.  
I want you to beat me down. Make me beg for you. Cry my name when I make love to you. Wake up with you in my arms.”

“And you hate me.” Draco murmured after a pause.

Finding his rant again he continued to fume, his only company his reflection, “I try and am nice; I’m a Malfoy, god damn it. 'Rough' is 'my' nice. But you just run a-fucking-way. Well I’m going to carry on beating on you; you will rise to me. I will have my contact from you…”

“I will have my contact,” he screamed, fist slamming into the mirror.

“Draco, are you still in there?” A voice asked from the other side of the door.

Banging came again as it had five minutes earlier on the bathroom door, Draco’s friend Blaise Zabini needed to get ready for a hot date he had that afternoon with his own Gryffindor sex god, Neville Longbottom. 

“Draco, are you still in there?” Blaise shouted out banging on the door at the same time.

“Fuck off, Zabini! I’m busy,” was the Malfoy reply.

”I need a shower before my date with Neville. Come on, you have been in there for hours yelling and screaming. Besides, what are you screaming about?”

Draco answered him with a contemptuous scream, “Isn’t a guy allowed to make some fucking noise now? I told you to FUCK OFF!”

Blaise had heard all this boisterous stuff before. He had been a friend of Draco’s since childhood meaning he had been through a Malfoy tantrum before.

“And what was all that banging, Draco? Oh, you’re finished now. Thanks.” Zabini offered as the door opened and Draco pushed past him out of the bathroom.

”It’s just that……Draco,” Zabini stammered, surveying the room with a concerned frown.

“And why is the mirror broken?” Zabini queried with worry filling his voice. 

”Shit! Draco, your hand is bleeding. What have you done to your hand? Let me see.” 

Ignoring Draco’s continued raves and histrionics, Blaise grabbed at Draco’s arm. “I said, let me see. You have glass in the cut. Draco Malfoy stop that this instance,” carefully picking out the glass that was in his friend’s hand Blaise looked up into Draco’s tear stained eyes.

”Have you been crying?” Making sure after the question to avert his gaze from the Slytherin Prince.

“Fuck off, Zabini. Malfoy’s don’t cry.” Spat out Draco, clearly affronted that he had been found out.

Blaise was shocked. Any other day he would make a bet with anyone that Draco’s statement was 100% true and be certain of winning; but not today. He had witnessed Draco’s mood swings all too regularly and seen the red eyes before… he knew what the issue here was. Draco was in love.

“You have. You’ve been crying again.” Ignoring the Malfoy death glare Zabini pushed a little further, “Draco, talk to who ever it is and tell her.” 

_Shit_ Draco thought, his look of disgust at the mere mention of his union with a girl gave away his true state of mind. 

Blaise was a Slytherin and an overly observant one at that. 

“What? Not a person?” he was toying now; he knew Draco must be pining over a boy. But, which one? Keep pushing was Zabini’s natural course of action as always… when in doubt- snoop.

“Not a girl! Eww Draco, I didn’t know…should have guessed, though, you have always been too clean for a straight guy.” He had Draco on the run now and Draco knew it. There was only one thing more dangerous however than an angry Malfoy. And that was a Malfoy that was backed into a corner. Unwittingly that is exactly what Zabini had done… the results couldn’t be favourable for him.

”So it’s a bo…OUCH!” His sentence cut off when Draco punched him in the face, causing a burning sensation in Zabini’s eye

“What the fuck did you do that for? You fuck…Nutter! I’m going to have a black eye now!” Zabini wasn’t expecting Draco to be violent and was furious. 

“Wanker, I was only trying to help. I hope he gives you crabs, you bastard,” and with that parting remark Draco disappeared out of view.

Draco never liked being questioned least of all when he was upset. Zabini just kept on pushing and pushing ‘it’s his own fault I had to hit him, nosey bastard’ Draco thought as he stalked away.

Harry was in the owlery talking to his one true confident, his owl Hedwig. “He hates me. I can’t cope anymore because he hates me. I feel like dying. I just want him to throw his arms around me and kiss me. Pull me into a deep, air-stealing kiss! Why can’t Draco just kiss me? Stop beating me. I can’t retaliate anymore because if I did I may hurt him. I’d rather die than hurt him. I want to stand up to him and shout to him I LOVE YOU, DRACO MALFOY. But that would just give him an excuse… an excuse to hurt me even more. Beat me further into the ground. Trip me and kick me and humiliate me. I have no choice, Hedwig.”

Sighing in defeat Harry said, “I can only run away.”

 

Harry quickly threw his invisibility cloak over his shoulders as the object of his desire enter the owlery looking like he had been crying, Harry just backed into a corner and observed him, hidden from view. Draco took out a quill and some ink and parchment, sat down on the windowsill, ‘too close to the edge’ Harry thinks, and starts to speak out loud what his mind wants to write down.

_“Dear Potter,_  
Shit that looks bad.

_Dearest P,_   
No, that’s no good either; he will think it’s a trap.

_Dear Mr Potter,_   
Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT.., 

This is useless,   
Why the hell would he want to get a letter from me?  
Calm, calm, Draco, calm, things!

_Harry,  
Hi it’s Draco, Drac…_ Arggh... He only probably knows one fucking Draco!

Start again, breathe...Breathe.  
Fucking mother, she said this would be easy.

Looking from the background Harry was controlling a giggle at the display he was seeing but at the same time Draco’s actions were like a courtship dance to him. He would let his blonde fantasy act out this courtship to its end, returning his gaze to a ranting Draco.

 

_Harry,_

_Hi. It’s Draco._  
You are probably wondering why you are getting this letter. I know that we never speak, not civilly, and was wondering…  
I need to see you Harry. I can’t explain why, at least not on paper.  
Can you meet me? 

_Draco_

Harry had a tear in his eye, such a simple verse composed with such meaning. Harry wanted to get out of there, run to his bed, sleep, and awaits the post the next day so he could receive his courtship. Draco carried on talking on the windowsill. This time he looked like he was talking to someone else, the anger building in Draco’s voice worried Harry slightly.

“How does that look?” Draco asked his unknown companion.

Getting no answer he continued, “Yep, I think it will do the trick. Now I need to find his fucking owl. God, what am I doing? If I send it he will run again, I can see it” 

Draco’s own hesitation was starting to get to him. “I mean it, if he runs from me again…”

There was a long pause that seemed to hang in the air after that last word then Draco resumed with passion in his eyes and a determined look on his face, “I’ll make him wish for me. I’ll make him never see another person’s face when he closes his eyes. I will take Harry Fucking Potter whether he wants me or not. Fucking hell! I am losing my fucking mind. Talking to an escaped toad.”

Harry at least now knew _who_ the other entity Draco was conversing with, making a mental picture to remind him of this at a suitably embarrassing time in the future. Returning his gaze, and avoiding a giggle, Harry silently continued to watch.

“Who is your owner again? Oh yes, Zabini’s new shag.” Draco continued. “How did you get here on your own?” 

“Ribbip.” Trevor the toad answered, causing Draco to give a giggle. Harry nearly gave his position away and bit his cloak to stop the laugh that was threatening to join Draco’s.

”What sort of answer is ribbip?” Draco chuckled; talking about his problems seemed to be helping him.

Realising it was late Draco picked up Trevor and placed him on the owlery steps, talking some more as he did. “I need to tell Harry that I can’t fight with him any more. I need him. I don’t even know if he will want me. Oh fuck, please gods make him want me…”

Sighing he continued his one sided conversation, “I could brew a potion. I could make him beg for me. I could get Severus to force him to sit next to me in class. He would have to like me then. Ohhhhhhhhhh, I hate my life…”

Draco leant over and stroked Trevor then turning towards the door he went to leave, “You’re kind of a good listener for a toad. Hope you find someone to love you.”

“Ribbip.” Was the response Trevor gave Draco as he left the owlery. 

The little frog jumped back slightly as he saw a shimmer in the wall appear then the head and shoulders of another boy come into view. “Ribbip.”

Harry had realised early on this year that he was getting emotional. He was, as he thought, when he did think about these things, which, unfortunately for him, was all the time, a nervous fucking wreck around Draco. Gone was the urge to retaliate, every time Draco pushed at Him, he just backed away, and he didn’t have any other means of self-defence.

He secretly longed for the conflicts, hoped that every time he saw Draco, there would be one, that there would be a push, or a punch, a trip or a hex, the last time Harry was grabbed by him, he put a ward spell on the place on his arm where Draco had touched him, stopping what ever trace of Draco Malfoy that lingered, the ability to be washed off or escape, ever since that day Harry had sort comfort in that spot on his wrist, biting at it and sucking it when he masturbated, thinking always of Draco.

Harry didn’t care that some seemed to think he had gone weak, luckily for him, Hermione and Ron had started a sexual relationship of their own, he didn’t see very much of them any more, except for classes, every ounce of free time they had seemed to be shared between the library, and the bedroom. Harry was grateful, he had enough trouble feeling helpless and unloved, loneliness was a friend he appreciated these last few months. He became quite expert at dodging the Slytherins bullies who tried to capitalise on what they saw as, the all new Boy who would hide from a fight. As it coincided with a nasty injury he had had at the end of the fifth year, Harry just blamed not fully recovering on his actions.

The only thing Harry thought about, apart from sex and his school lessons, was Draco, he was falling in love with his own private bully, he was unsure what to do, and he desperately needed to believe past dreams and portents. The dream he had had at the end of the last school year were ones he could not rely on as fact, he had to be patient and bide his time. If he was meant to be with Draco, he would be, he would just have to wait, and Draco would have to make the first move. The truth as we all know was quite different

 

“Hi Trevor. Sorry to startle you. It’s my invisibility cloak. You are looking very pretty and shiny tonight, but it is a little cold”

“Ribbip.” Trevor croaked

”Yes, I heard what he said. He only needs to ask. Come on lets get you back to Neville”

A long pause occurred as Harry throwing the invisibility cloak back over his shoulder, picked up Trevor and placing him on his right shoulder so that he could continue talking with him then made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. “I can’t tell him. I’m too scared to tell him, Trevor.”

“Ribbip bipbip,” was Trevor’s opinion of that statement

This elicited a giggle from Harry.

”Why I am telling a toad all this I don’t know? Not that you’re not a great toad. I mean, just a bit freaky now that I know he wants me too. I had, still until tonight, thought he hated me. Dumbledore told me all about my destiny last year, oh I don’t suppose it will break a promise telling you, its not like you can answer me is it?”

Deciding to take a minor detour, Harry went down to the Great Hall and popping Trevor on a table and conjuring some juicy grubs for him as a treat. Harry decided that he was ready to discuss his dilemma with his only trusting audience. “After I was nearly killed last year I lay in Hospital unconscious for 3 weeks. I was in a coma. Professor Dumbledore came to me in my dreams to share some revelations about my destiny and what part I have to play in other peoples. It was a way of trying to show me that if I gave up wizards everywhere would suffer. He does have an uncanny knack of making you feel guilty even when you haven’t done anything.”

“Ribbip,” agreed Trevor.

“I know. Are the grubs ok?” Harry asked and was pleased to here Trevor do a double croak in thanks.

“Ribbip, Ribbip.”

“Excellent, where was I, oh yes, I was ready to travel to the third realm and join my parents and loved one’s past, I really was. But he kept insisting that I think my actions through, challenging me, willing me to live, demanding I not take the easy way out. He kept telling me that I had to find something that could pull me back,   
Drag me from the doors of death into the now, something that I wanted more than anything, something that I felt was worth living for. My mind drifted to my parents and how I missed them, but seeing as I was on the brink of death, I was about to see them any way, Ron and Hermione and the Weasley s came into mind, as much as I knew I would miss them, my heart was heavy with fight and I had not the strength to carry on, then I saw the face of Draco, he was crying and stood at the grave of…Harry Potter, The closer I allowed myself to see, the more I longed to understand.  
Draco was at my grave side, a single White Rose, attached to the rose a note, just one word, Sorry. Then, Dumbledore disappeared from my dreams and I was again in the dark, but I had a reason now to wake up, I had to find out what he was sorry for, and why a White Rose, that was a symbol of Purity, and Innocence, and Love. Why did the most bitter enemy I had ever had, appear to me at deaths door with the symbol of love in his hand. I had my reason to live, I wanted to love, and be loved, and it seemed that if the dreams were to be believed Draco would be the one to show me both. But then I woke up, and a part of me was hoping that the one pair of eyes that I would see when I awoke, would be his, but nothing, the next time I saw him, he intercepted me, I was getting beat up, as usual, by your daddies boyfriend, yes I was. Do you like that tickle under your chin?

Coochie, coo, tickle, ickle, ickle (giggles) where was I? Oh yes, Draco.

 

Zabini and the twat heads, were pushing me around and I was telling them to fuck off, and that I would hex them new balls, or something, when he turned up, they held me against the wall, I couldn’t talk, I lost the ability to shout any abuse at him, I was defenceless, twat head and his goony mate, pulled my arms apart and told him to kick me, he lifted his knee to my groin but stopped, 

//WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING POTTER, SCARED OF ME AREN’T YOU\\\

I couldn’t answer, my eyes dilated, my breathing shallowed, I wanted to just kiss him, fuck his friends, they could watch, he grabbed my wrist and held it tightly above my head

//I AM TALKING TO YOU POTTER, ARE YOU FEELING FEAR NOW, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU\\\

Please, that’s all I could manage, my please though, was a please kiss me and never stop, Draco saw it as a sign of weakness and brought his knee fully into my groin, sending my balls up into my stomach, he must have been able to feel it, I was fully hard im sure, his nails had dug into my wrist, leaving this mark, I refuse to let it heal, its all I have, 

//FUCKING BASTARD POTTER, STAY ON THE FLOOR LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE, AND TAKE THAT FOR GOOD MEASURE\\\

He booted me when I went down, but I didn’t mind, I had my first experience of lust with him, it was unbelievable, every time, since, has been more and more difficult to control myself, so I run, if I didn’t, I would not be able to stop myself from lunging at his mouth, and although I would be beaten for it, it would be worth it to kiss him”

Harry sat there in silence for at least five minutes, then hearing the door open behind him, he reached out to collect Trevor and the invisibility cloak. He was startled when a voice spoke out from the darkness.

“Harry.”

Harry turned around to see a figure in the darkness by the closing door.

“Immobulus”

Bursts of red light shot out of the mystery person’s wand, shooting straight at Harry, hitting him square in the chest. Harry was rooted to the spot as the owner of the wand came into view, wand still pointed at Harry.

“Silencio”

The new spell, caste at Harry was one to render Him speechless.

“Colloportus”

And the main door to the hall sealed, forbidding access from the outside.

It was midnight, and Harry should not have been in the main hall at this time anyway, but he had been pouring his heart out to Trevor, his newest confidant. He hadn’t been expecting anyone to follow him; he hadn’t been expecting it of all people to be Draco Malfoy.

Walking over to the table he picked Harry’s invisibility cloak up.   
Draco lifted Harry up from his chair as if he were a rag doll. Harry being a few inches shorter and at least ten pounds lighter was no strain on Draco’s his strong arms, as he raised Harry delicately slinging him over his shoulder.  
Carefully letting his hands run over Harry’s body; he did not feel as rigid as Draco would have expected.   
Harry was still very pliable and bendy, but Draco put that down to the power that Harry had.  
Once he had Harry securely settled on his shoulder, he threw the invisibility cloak over them both, then lifting the charm from the door, invisible to all that may be out, he headed down a corridor into an old dank disused wing of the school and a classroom that didn’t look like it had seen any students in years.

Moving over to a chair near the old teacher’s desk, Draco took out his wand. He pointed it at the chair and transfigured it to a large couch, carefully placing Harry in the corner of it and conjuring a cushion, which he plopped behind Harry’s head. At the same time he tossed the invisibility cloak on the chair next to him.

“Harry, I know you can hear me. I know you can’t respond. Please forgive me what I am doing here tonight. I need to speak to you. I couldn’t take a chance you would run again. I won’t hurt you I promise.”

He moved in closer to Harry, brushing his index finger against his captive’s hair, trailing it down Harry’s cheek, and tracing the outline of his lips.

“You have no idea what you do to me. I need you to hear what my heart is breaking to contain. I don’t hate you Potter, no, Harry. How could I, look at you! You are perfection. Do you know how many freckles you have on the back of your neck? You have three. Do you know that I know the exact smell the air changes to when you walk into a room? I can tell when you change your hair. How many steps it takes you to walk from potions to the great hall.  
I have watched you and wanted you for so long but all you ever do is run from me. Do you know that every time I beat you? I’m begging you to say stop; begging you to reach out your perfect hands. Touch my face, protect me. You save the world; people you don’t know, can’t know. Save me. Save me Harry, hold me so I can stop falling.” Draco pleaded with tears streaming down his face.

Harry’s eyes were glazed over; Draco’s words tugged the very fibre of his soul, and grabbed at his heart, making it bleed tears of joy and sadness.

“I used to feel that you were the enemy, and then I was cursed by my mother. She says she was protecting me from the dark mark, making me impervious from any mark or scar or cut inflicted on me. All save the ones inflicted on me by my destined love. Then all of a sudden I start having these dreams about you…”

With a deep breath he continued, “I had always fancied you, from the moment I saw you I knew I wanted you, but you turned your back on me. Choosing a mudblood and a tramp, over me! I could have given you everything; you buried your self within my mind. I couldn’t eat without thinking about you. So I fought you, every day I fought you. You had rejected me and I wanted you to pay.”

Harry’s tears were now rolling silently down his face. His heart breaking; he wanted to reach out and kiss the torment and pain away from the boy in front of him, but he couldn’t, he had to let Draco finish, had to let him get this off his chest.

“I dreamt that you had died last year. Dreamt I was at your graveside. Dreamt that I placed a single flower on your coffin. I cried for two days, and then you came back to school. You just didn’t see me; you stopped fighting with me, and left me with nothing. It proved that you hated me, proved that the one person I loved hated me. So I carried on doing the only thing I know to do. I tried to fight with you, tried to get you to hit me. To touch you would be like a drug to me. I cast a spell on my left hand once, so that I could still smell you on me. Merlin, it felt good from then on wanking with your touch! I can’t go on like this obsessing about you. My heart is on fire with passion and pain. I want you to come to me freely; I can’t take you by force. I need you to want me near you, on you, in you. Until I can stop the anger that I feel as a result of your indifference, I can never see you wanting me. And the more I feel that way the worse I feel. Merlin, I need you to just tell me to stop and tell me you love me too. I need you to save me, Harry. I feel like I’m out of control.”

Moving closer to Harry, Draco leant forward and placed a kiss against his lips, gently tasting the salt of his tears. He let his hand run lightly through Harry's hair then moved away from him. As he lifted his wand, he turned to Harry and kissed him one more time

“Harry, I love you. But I can’t take a chance that you will find what I have done here tonight to be against your Wizarding rights, so I must do this. I’m going to try and be nicer to you, to try and give you a reason to stop running away. I will always love you, Harry.”

Standing away from Harry, with tears streaming down his face, his eyes mirrored by the object of his desire, he cast the spell that he felt needed to be cast, the spell to clear Harry’s memory of this night.

”Obliviate.”

Harry slumped forward in the couch, and after taking the opportunity to steal one last kiss; Draco turned and walked to the door.

“Draco, stop please?”

Turning to Harry, Draco gathered himself, and rubbed his eyes, attempting to hide his tears.

“Potter, what are you doing here? This classroom is out of bounds; I’m going to have to report you.”

Harry stood and moved towards Draco.

He looked like he had been given a new lease of life. The tear stained eyes were still there, but a passion and life burned in them that Draco had never seen before.

“Incarcerous.”

Draco reached for his wand, it was too late, and Harry, with the flick of his wrist and gesture of his fingers, cast the spell to tie Draco up. In every fantasy about Draco that Harry had dared to dream, Draco was always tied up, angry, and vulnerable. Draco had just professed his love to Harry. Sure he didn’t know that Harry was impervious to the spells cast on him. All along he was just silently sitting down, playing the role, and resisting the urge to get up at any time during Draco's revelations. He wasn't nearly sorted into Slytherin for nothing!

He decided instead to just sit there, listening, and wait for Draco to release his pain. Now that he knew he wouldn't be rejected, Harry was going to give Draco a reward that he would never forget; he was going to give the blond himself. Ropes appeared out of thin air, binding Draco's hands and feet to the classroom wall. Moving close so that Draco could feel Harry’s breath against his neck, Harry licked his bottom lip, then after biting it, he backed away slightly and, with the sexiest look Draco could ever have imagined seeing, said

 

“MY TURN.”

 

“What? How…? Draco I’m immune to the effects of both those spells; I have been since I gained the ability to perform wandless magic in Fourth year.”

“This is a fucking outrage, how dare…” Draco spat out, it was one thing for him to play games and be conniving, and it was a very different matter for anyone else to do that to him.

Moving against Draco, Harry plunged his tongue in the protesting mouth, entering it. If there was one thing Harry really found sexy, it was an angry Draco. 

“Sto…”

Draco was still trying to protest so Harry backed away to allow his rage to explode.

“I HAVE JUST POURED MY SOUL OUT TO YOU, LIKE SOME, LIKE SOME…”

Harry couldn’t control the mischievous look on his face as he offered, 

“Like some girl?”

Draco continued to rant till he got to a more rational point that his mind allowed him to acknowledge. Harry just watched him, hungrily, (not that Draco noticed).

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU. YOU TRICKED ME, ALLOWED ME TO TELL YOU ALL THAT AND THEN TIE ME UP SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR REVENGE. I FUCKING HATE YOU, POTTER! WELL, GO ON THEN, TEASE ME, MAKE ME BEG FOR YOU; MAKE ME REGRET EVER FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE TWAT-THAT-LIVED! YOU’RE PROBABLY NOT EVEN GAY AND THOSE TEARS….”

A sudden realisation crept over Draco. “Those tears, they were real. I could taste them; what are you doing to me?”

 

Harry moved in closer, taking Draco’s head in his hands. He let his tanned fingers run over the chiselled features. The beautiful silver grey eyes that looked as they were pained started to recover. Making another elaborate hand movement, Harry transfigured the couch into a big four-poster bed. He muttered a spell that Draco was all too familiar with; he used the same spell when masturbating to visions of Harry in his bathroom. With this spell, Harry increased the silencing and privacy wards on the room. Once this was done, he stepped back from Draco.

“How much do you want me, Draco?”

Harry, don’t, please.”

Harry walked back and forward, teasing a hand over Draco’s chest. Stopping abruptly in front of him, Harry moved in again and nipped at his top lip, allowing his tongue to just settle there for a moment. Emerald green eyes looked straight into silvery grey; the look between them was magnetic. Both sets of eyes betrayed the lust that they had for each other. Harry swept his tongue into Draco’s mouth again; this time there was no protest. He explored, licking at his teeth, the side of his mouth, his lips, taking Draco in the first true kiss either of them had ever experienced. Draco’s panting was turning into a hungry, lustful moan. He returned the kiss that Harry had, up to now, dominated. Harry let his mouth move away from Draco’s as he used his tongue to lick at Draco’s earlobe, plunging it inside the soft entrance to the ear, sending Draco into frenzy.

“Harry, I’ve never done this before.”

Moving back to Draco’s mouth, Harry kissed him deeply, passionately, bruising the tender and delicate pink of Draco’s lips, forcing them to blush blood red.  
Harry tugged at the robe on Draco’s shoulder and it fell off. Next he pulled heavily at the front of Draco’s shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere, and yanked the material from his waist band. He pushed it off pale shoulders; Draco now stood with a fully exposed chest and stomach. 

Harry stepped back to fully admire the physique of this Slytherin god. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on Draco Malfoy; his body was honed from hours and hours of training into a tight, muscular frame. Everybody knew Draco had a good body, but not even Harry realised just how muscular and lean he was. 

“You are so beautiful, Draco.”

Leaning in, he licked a line down from Draco’s neck to his chest, expertly looping first one then the other nipple, before biting down gently on each as Draco thrashed his head back and forth.

“Harry, I’m going to come, please, yes…”

Harry bit down on one nipple quite hard, throwing Draco into frenzy. Harry knew he had just made Draco Malfoy, the scourge of all four houses, putty in his hand. Continuing the assault on Draco’s nipples and allowing his hands to drift lower, Harry undid the sash around Draco’s waist and pushed down to free him of his trousers. Draco‘s mind was in a complete muddle at this time. He was tied to a wall, half naked, with the object of his desire descending closer to his dripping cock. If this was Harry’s way of retaliating, he was all for it. 

Harry knelt down in front of Draco, speaking a spell Draco hadn’t heard before. Draco found him completely naked now, still tied with ropes on his hands and feet.

Harry moved in and licked the end of Draco’s dripping swollen cock. The taste was not what he expected it to be; it was better. Licking again and again, he heard Draco moan once more. 

“Suck my cock, Harry, please suck me!”

Harry greedily obliged, moving his mouth over the head of Draco’s cock. He took it all the way down to the hilt, gagging slightly at first but relaxed his throat muscles to compensate. Harry soon got into a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down with Draco’s hard cock deep inside. Reaching out behind Draco, Harry grabbed a handful of the most muscular globe he had ever imagined, the perfection that was Draco’s arse. Pausing in his ministrations long enough to coat a finger with saliva, he probed the entrance, sending Draco into a moaning frenzy.

“Harry, please let me touch you fuck that feels so good, fuck I’m going to… HARRY...oh...”

Harry’s probing of Draco’s warm entrance sent him into orgasm. He shot down the back of Harry’s throat, Harry greedily accepting every drop. Letting his cock hang for a moment, Harry stood and delivered another bruising kiss. Draco thrust his tongue into Harry’s mouth, greedily tasting himself, desperate to repay the attention Harry was showing him.

“Nil Incarcerous” 

The bonds Draco had been tied with disappeared. Harry backed away unsure. Draco moved swiftly to him, not wanting this moment to stop, and pulled Harry into a tight lascivious embrace.

“Now, it’s my turn Harry?”

Harry shivered at the delivery of the last word; Draco was now free, now it would be his turn to worship. Pushing Harry backwards, and tumbling him on to the bed, Draco lunged at Harry. He ripped at Harry’s clothes, desperate to get at the body beneath. Animalistic in his approach, Draco stripped Harry of his clothes in what appeared seconds. Pushing him back further so that he was fully on the bed, Draco climbed up on top crashing his mouth against Harry’s in a bruising kiss. Harry twined his hands in Draco’s beautiful long white hair. Their bodies touching sending electric shockwaves between them; their cocks glided over each others in their own act of introduction.

“You are perfection Harry.”

Moving his body slightly, Draco lifted Harry up so he was propped against the pillows, exposing his cock just in front of Draco’s mouth. Draco took that cock in, swallowing it down to the hilt and pushing further so that Harry’s soft pubes pushed against his lips. The feeling of this sent Harry into ecstasy, forcing him to gasp out loud. Skilfully Draco used his tongue to lick at Harry’s dangling ball sack. Quickly, Harry exploded into Draco’s mouth, screaming his name. Draco was pulled up to Harry’s mouth and found his lover doing the same as he had before, desperately and greedily wanting the taste of himself on his lovers lips. This sent Draco to orgasm again, which Harry lunged at drinking every drop, exposing his own perfect globes as he leant over the now prone blond.

Draco pulled Harry’s legs apart and placing one on either side of his chest lifted his head up so his face was just behind Harry’s arse. He pulled him back slightly, but Harry didn’t miss a beat and continued deep-throating Draco’s cock, hungrily trying for another helping of his lover’s juices.

Draco licked at Harry’s beautiful arse, allowing the musty smell that was uniquely Harry to flood his senses, sending him wild with phenomenal delirium. He pushed his tongue at the entrance; Harry reached a hand back pulling Draco’s face closer to him, inviting him to push his tongue deeper. Draco obliged, stabbing his tongue as deep within Harry’s hole as he could. Screaming with ecstasy, Harry’s head thrashed back and forth. Draco pulled him back so that he was now sitting straddled over Draco’s face, his hands on his own arse cheeks pulling them apart for his lover’s tongue to claim ownership. 

Harry gasped and pushing his cock backwards to meet Draco’s mouth, spurted long stream of cum down his throat. Draco lapped up the hot liquid with gusto, licking further at his hole, and lubricating him with his own spunk. Draco moved out from under Harry, and settling back on the bed and he faced his lover. He urged Harry back against the pillows, and pulling his legs in the air and spreading them, spit at the now exposed and puckering opening.

“Fuck me Draco, please, fuck me.”

Draco needed no second request; his cock was still sticky from his own spunk. He pushed into Harry, easing when his length hit a wall of resistance. He pushed in further and Harry screamed his name with tears flooding into his eyes. Draco started to pull out, fearing that he had hurt him, but Harry clasped his legs around his lover’s waist denying that retreat. He pulled Draco further into him. Draco found a rhythm, Harry bucking with him, and periodically Draco would shift position, taking Harry from every angle he could, fucking him to orgasm again, and again. Hours later, and totally sated, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

“MR. POTTER-MR. MALFOY!”

Draco jumped out of Harry’s arms with a start; he looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from, and jumped in shocked disbelief at the image in front of him. Almost like he was looking at a dream from the outside, he saw Severus Snape firing one opening curse after another on the door of their classroom hideaway, and he was evidently very agitated indeed.

“Potter, I know you are in there, I can sense your brattishness in the air. If you have harmed my godson and disposed of his body, I swear that I will…”

“Ah, Severus, it appears you have come stuck. What is the nature of your delay?”

Professor Dumbledore stood at the side of Severus Snape, Potions Master, Godfather, and self-styled Uncle to Draco, all round utter Bastard. And he was livid.

“Come, Severus, don’t tell me a simple door locking charm has the Potions Head stopped in his tracks?” Dumbledore offered with a noticeable twinkle in his eye.

“What’s going on, what’s all the noise?”

Harry had stirred in the bed. Not known for being a light sleeper; Harry could sleep through, well just about anything. Snape’s histrionics outside, however woke him up with a grunt.

“Look, seems we have company and a hell of a lot of trouble. Shit Harry, how are you doing this? Fuck and fuck!”

Harry moved up the bed resting his head on Draco’s shoulder, neither able to stop watching the scene unfolding outside the door.

“Stand aside Severus, dear boy.”

“Don’t dear boy me, you doddery old fucker,” Severus spat under his breath, thinking that one of these days he’d be forced to wipe that smug twinkle off the headmasters eyes forever..

“What was that Severus?” posed Dumbledore, twinkle firmly in said eye.

“You will probably have more luck, Sir,” Severus coughed up, in a typically silky, I hate you, you fucker, Severus Snape type way, a smile thrown in for good measure. 

Dumbledore chose to ignore him and standing back raised both his hands to the door, speaking old chants that Severus didn’t recognise. None the less, Snape hated the over the top use of the hands and mimicked him from behind his back, throwing his arms in the air and moving around pretending to be a ghost, and sticking the proverbial V sign at him for all he was worth. 

Harry and Draco looked on from the other side of the door at the scene with utter amazement; stunned into total silence.

Dumbledore intensified his effort to the point white light sprang from his fingers, penetrating, and then bouncing off the door, rebounding back at him and knocking him off balance briefly. Snape resisted the urge to snigger, moving swiftly, and offering his support. Dumbledore turned quickly and headed away from the disused classroom. Snape followed him, his cloak billowing majestically behind him.

“It seems the castle doesn’t want our Mr. Potter to be found, Severus.”

“What do you mean, you sill…Professor, the castle, what’s the fuc…, what’s the castle got to do with this?”

“I am keyed into the wards of this school, and unless Harry has become even more powerful than I expected he would, the castle itself has denied us access to him. The only way that would happen would be if it was protecting him, for what ever reason, from anyone finding him at this precise moment. Quickly, we must rush, I will need to return to my office and see if the pictures can help.”

Snape understood what the old wizard meant by this statement, that he was going to get the characters from the pictures to do some good old-fashioned spying. He decided on a different course of action. He wanted that Potter boy; he wanted to inflict his own kind of punishment on him. Nobody made Severus Snape look like a fool and got away with it.

Unfortunately for Harry, there was also another wizard unhappy that the castle seemingly chose the boy over him. Today Harry had made a potent enemy in Albus Dumbledore. When it came to the school, Albus had held an iron fist of control over every aspect of it, thinking he was the sole benefactor of the schools inner strengths. Today the school proved him wrong; today proved that for some reason Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the saviour of the Wizarding world, had managed to defy even him in his own home, and it was an outrage. One that he wouldn’t, he couldn’t stand for.

Seeing the image cloud and then disappear, Harry turned to Draco and for a few uneasy moments they laughed uncontrollably; side-splitting laughter that disguised the fact that both of them realised the trouble they were in. Abruptly, both boys stopped laughing together; Draco looked at Harry and asked in a low voice, in case anyone was still outside, 

“How did you do that? You must have more power than Dumbledore, fucking hell, Harry.”

“I didn’t do anything Draco, I swear. I was asleep remember, the shouting woke me up.”

Harry motioned to Draco to let him get up so he could nip to the bathroom, then realising that there wasn’t one, he looked at Draco with a sulk. Suddenly, from nowhere, a doorway appeared next to the big desk. Both boys leaned on the bed to get a closer look. A fully equipped bathroom appeared within. They toppled over themselves in an attempt to get a look but they had leaned too far, and both fell off the bed onto the floor. Draco cracked face first into the hard stone floor, crying ouch as he did; Harry hit the floor face first and the floor turned to foam under him, bouncing and riding the shock wave until it stopped then turned back to solid stone. 

“How the fuck… why didn’t… what, HARRY?”

Draco was rubbing a sore spot on his chin, looking bewilderingly at Harry. Harry in turn, was looking just as confused himself.

“If that wasn’t you Harry, who the fuck was it?” 

“I don’t know Draco, I don’t know, but it seems it wants me safe.”

 

Please review


	2. THe Lord Hogwarts

“The castle refused a Headmaster access, impossible!”

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office consulting the pictures of the four Founders of Hogwarts. He relayed the information of the morning’s events, in the hope that one of them may be able to help. Unbeknown to Dumbledore, this scene appeared as the one before, like a Muggle projector, on the wall in Harry and Draco’s hideaway, next to the door, where the two boys could easily see what was transpiring.   
Harry finished in the bathroom and gestured with his hand for a chair. He turned it into a huge, comfy sofa, and held out his hand to his lover, motioning for him to join him there as the pair watched their own private Hogwarts TV channel.

“It was as I said, Salazar, the castle refused me entry.” Dumbledore was addressing the picture of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. His portrait sat on the wall of the headmaster’s office along with portraits of all other headmasters since, and the portraits of his fellow founders and name sakes of the three other houses of Hogwarts Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff.

“Albus, there are no portraits in that part of the castle are there? Have you contacted the Baron and instructed on his immediate help in this matter?” asked the portrait of Rowena ravenclaw

“I have indeed, Rowena, he is unable to gain access through the walls, also. I fear the school does not want Harry Potter found.”

Coughing loudly to get everyone’s full attention and to shut up the secondary pictures, who, uninterested in this story, were just chatting to each other about this and that, Godric Gryffindor cleared his throat and started to speak.

“My Co-Founders, we are all forgetting one very important piece of information here this day. We each poured a quarter of our magic into the very roots of this castle, and with our wisdom turned it into a school.

Choruses of “Yes this is true!” rang out from the other three portraits.

“Now that magic would keep the balance of the houses intact, growing with it and through time the magical energy would shift more in one house’s favour to another, once one of our descendants was present. Recently it has been the turn of Harry Potter; he is a direct descendant of Helga and I. Don’t forgets that it has been over a thousand years since we pooled our strength to create this place. In that time our descendants have merged together; sometimes, we have seen Hufflepuff meet Slytherin, Gryffindor meet Ravenclaw, and so on. You forget what this castle swore when we were all alive.” 

“To never allow harm to befall a Founder within its walls,” spoke the kind voice of Helga Hufflepuff.

“Exactly, and whilst we were here, the castle instinctively knew if we were requiring quiet, or solitude, blocking other’s paths to us at times,” added Salazar Slytherin.

Rowena Ravenclaw took over the analogy; she seemed to feel her brain was better equipped to deliver their findings.

“So, it would appear that the castle believes a Founder has returned, and there is only one way that could happen.”

“Please Rowena, do tell,” asked a distinctly uneasy looking Albus Dumbledore.

“The only way the essence of a Founder could be present in the school at the moment would be if all four house’s had joined to one; a direct descendant of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.” 

Salazar Slytherin took up the explanation from here on, pitching his voice to over talk his Co-Founders, who backed down graciously.

“You said that there is also the disturbing disappearance of the Malfoy boy?”

“Yes Salazar, he also has not been accounted for. We believe he may be in the same room as Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore added.

Albus Dumbledore could see where this was going and was visibly unnerved by it.

“That would explain it, you see Albus, Lucius Malfoy is a direct descendant of myself.” Said Salazar

“And dear, sweet Narcissa is one of mine,” added Rowena Ravenclaw.

“It appears, my friends, the mystery has been unravelled. It appears there is a new heir to Hogwarts, and the castle knows this.” Offered Godric Gryffindor.

Harry turned to Draco, and holding his hand against his stomach, gave a shy smile and an apologetic giggle.

Draco leaned in and for what seemed an age, kissed and held his new lover in his arms, neither truly understanding the real implication of what they had just witnessed.   
Draco broke the silence; rubbing his hand up Harry’s back and gently kissing him on the cheek as he leaned in and wrapped his hands around Harry’s waist.

“Do you understand what all that was about Harry? The Founders made it sound like, well, they knew that we, you know?”

“Yeah, I know, I think we need to get some answers Draco, I wish we could ask them ques……….”

With that four pops were heard in the room. Harry immediately waved his hand in a round motion and an electric blue energy shield encased them.

“What the……”

“Saw it on a Muggle TV show and figured it looked cool, so I practised the spell and I found a way to create an energy shield around myself.”

“Charming!” Draco snickered before observing from each of the four walls in the room a ghost appeared. First it was Godric Gryffindor who walked forward, smiling at Harry before bowing slightly. Turning, he conjured a seat and sat down. 

Harry in turn smiled a broad smile at his great-way to many times removed-grandfather, nudging Draco in the ribs to do the same and mouthed, 

“Hello.”

Next came the ghost of Salazar Slytherin; this made Draco stand to attention, well attempt to stand. Harry’s energy barrier bounced him back into a seated position.

“Harry, this fuc….”

“Oh sorry Draco” With a wave of his hand the barrier dissipated. Draco stood up and bowed his best and proudest Slytherin Bow.

“Lord Salazar, it is indeed an honour sir, oh shit, shit, my clothes, HARRY... I’m in the presence of greatness and I’m stark bollock naked.”

With a CLICK of Harry’s fingers, Draco and he were fully robed again.

“Neat, you will have to show me that trick.”

“Later,” was Harry’s reply?

Salazar Slytherin walked up to Draco, his stance proud with back straight and chest out, and clicked his heels together creating a sparkle of lights to shoot in a circular motion behind him. Suddenly, an elaborate throne like chair sat at the opposite side of Godric Gryffindor, Both great men nodding their heads in recognition of each other.

Helga Hufflepuffs ghost burst through her wall with all the excitement of a Sunday school teacher bursting with motherly love and pride. Rushing at the two boys, who instantly felt an overwhelming feeling of well being ooze from her, she settled her ghostly hands on Harry’s stomach and giggled uncontrollably. Removing herself from their area, she too conjured a huge comfortable squiggly chair and doing a pirouette, flopped into it.

Rowena Ravenclaw bounded into the room through her wall, looking like both Draco and Harry would imagine Hermione to look in fifty years. Strict looking and stern, but with a beautifully peaceful face, she walked to the boys and, placing her hand on Draco’s head, smiled and nodded her approval to Harry. Like all the other three, she drifted back away from the boys and clapping her hands together, generated a huge hi-back leather chair. She also changed the huge bed Harry had created into a comfortable sofa for the boys; this was positioned at the front so that all parties could see each other clearly.

“How did you come out of the pictures, if you don’t mind me asking, sir, and ma'am?”  
Oh what beautiful manners! I told you, Godric, he is just like you were at his age, manners of an angel.”

“Yes, quite, Helga, he is very nice. Fama semper vivat” Salazar Slytherin interrupted, much to Draco’s chagrin.

”Sir that is my lover you are putting down. I will not tolerate it; kindly afford the same respect that you would offer me, to Mr. Harry Potter.”

“Offensichtlich sprechen Sie Latein” Salazar asked in German this time.

Yes sir, I speak fluently in six languages, Latin, German, French, Spanish, Elfin, and English. For the sake of my lover, I would ask that you speak to me in English only please.”

“How dare you speak in such an impudent way to me? I’m Salazar Slytherin!”

“And I, Sir, am Draco Lucius Malfoy. I do not back down from anyone, man or ghost, and if you wish to make my acquaintance, I demand you give my lover due consideration.” Harry was impressed; he made a mental note to reward Draco later for that show of bravery.

The rest of the room burst out laughing. Everyone including Harry was in fits of giggles. Draco had just proved how much of a pompous Slytherin and true descendant of Salazar and Rowena he was, brave, proud and fiercely protective of one he loved. He realised the laughter was not meant as a slur, but more as a celebration of his nature and joined in; it was a few minutes before normality returned and silence reigned again. Harry pulled Draco close to him and waited for the explanations to arrive.

“Sirs, Madams, how did you manage to leave the pictures? I understood your ghosts actually resided elsewhere?”

“My, you are a bright little Lion aren’t you? Oh I love you so much! Well dearie, you asked us to come, that is you asked, and the castle brought us here out of our pictures. Whatever you ask of the castle, it will deliver it seems.” Spoke the kind motherly tones of Helga

“But, why me, what has made the castle change its attitude towards me?” asked Harry, incredulously.

“You are direct descendants of us four great wizards, and founders of Hogwarts. You, Draco darling, are descendant of the great and sulky Salazar, and Rowena. And, you darling Harry, are from union down the ages of Godric and I.” Helga continued.

“I didn’t know you were direct descendant of the Founders, Draco; I knew I was the direct descendant of Godric that was all” Harry asked looking at Draco with big green eyes that were full of childish amazement.

“Well it seems Potter, that you and my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great- grandson have decided to mate, and from that union, you are carrying the very first descendant of all four royal houses of Hogwarts. As the castle has a natural unbreakable bond to the four of us, it has a new stronger bond to your newly developed child. Your child will be born the first Heir and Owner of the title Lord Hogwarts, and will be one of the most powerful wizards the world has yet seen.”

“I don’t understand sir, how can I get pregnant; I’m a boy?”

“That is easier for me to explain Harry,” offered Rowena.

“When a wizard falls in love, their body knows before they do the best structure it needs to be in to best suit that love, even on a subconscious level. The body desires to procreate. When you decided, probably long ago, that you were in love with Draco, your body knew that you would be the feminine partner, and would have created a vaginal membrane for penetration to conceive. This would have been a painful experience when you first made love, as for your body to accept Draco, it would have to transform in that moment of entry.” 

“Err, I’m not quite sure I can talk about this so, freely, Madame, it’s a little embarrassing.” Harry was almost crimson red when he spoke. He remembered the severe pain he had felt when Draco had first entered him. The pain caused an emotional tidal wave to rise inside him. He now realised that that feeling wasn’t pain; it was his body’s way of welcoming Draco and bonding with him. As beautiful as he thought it was, it was still bloody embarrassing.

“Oh nonsense, dearie” added Helga “It’s lovely that you are enlightened enough to know your life partner the minute you saw him. You must have been in love with him for a long time for your inner magic to do what it has. And you, Draco dearie, you have gone through a change yourself, although yours probably was more violent and moody. It’s always the same with the masculine side of a same sex magical union, your penis would have grown to nearly twice its size since you realised you were in love with Harry, that was to make sure that your penetration was sufficient for your magical essence to stimulate his.”

“Harry, I think I’m going to be ill.” Spoke a decidedly green faced Draco

“Its ok love, I’ll catch you. We need to find out where we are now, and what has to be done for our baby.” Harry said as he rubbed gentle circles on his lover’s back, in an attempt to pacify his lover.

“Ok, but permission to say ewwwwwwwwwww, at random.” Said Draco, who was still looking like as if he was going to be ill at any time. Giving Draco a kiss, Harry gently snuggled into him closer and said, “Agreed.”

“Oh where was I?” Helga continued.

“Oh yes, your penis would grow, and then exactly three weeks after you have impregnated your life partner, you will develop the magical mammary glands, needed to offer sustenance to your child.”

Giggles from Harry and the two old Wizards present at the sheer look of shock on Draco’s face.

“What the fu…, what do you mean I will start to grow the mammary gland, surely Harry will develop that side of the pregnancy, please tell me you’re joking on this, HARRY tell them!”

“Afraid not dear boy, 44 double D, had a pair of nubs like a two house elves in a hankie, last time I shagged my Salazar.” Chortled Godric Gryffindor.

Getting raised eyebrows from Harry and looks of utter disgust from Draco, Rowena chipped in. 

“Oh don’t listen to him dear, the size of your tits won’t get too out of control. That only happens when you have twins or triplets Harry. Then Draco would get breasts like a Hippogriff’s saddle bags” The entire room save Draco burst out laughing, the malfoy death glare did manage to snap them out of it quite quickly though.

“Im sorry Draco, it isn’t a laughing matter. Anyway that’s very rare. Don’t worry, just relax, and enjoy the experience, you are both truly blessed. The first quad house coupling in a thousand years, the magical world will be a far better place with your infant as part of it.”

Godric Gryffindor rose and walked over to where Draco and Harry were sat, and speaking in a low tone, offered some advice.

“Beware of Dumbledore, he has for many years been the only keeper of the wards of Hogwarts. When your child is born, the castle will become his or hers. Dumbledore is not going to allow that to happen easily; he has been acting very strangely this past day. You will need to watch each other’s back. Whilst you are both in the school, no harm can come to you. The school would use its own magical essence to protect Harry, as Harry is carrying the baby. But Draco, it is vitally important also that you stay safe and uninjured. If you don’t for any reason produce the milk that the baby will need to suckle from your breast, it will die. If you die before the birth, the baby will be still born. It needs both of your magic from now until it can crawl for it to survive. Make sure you take great care when you are not together. We will be available any time you need us; just ask the school, it will fetch us to you.”

And with that they disappeared, tending farewells of love and support as they faded back into the walls whence they came. 

“Harry, we need to go see Severus. Of all the people in here, he may hate you, but he is devoted to me and hates Dumbledore. If Dumbledore tries to hurt us, he will be a valuable ally.”

“If Dumbledore touches a hair on your or my baby’s head, he will wish he were Voldermort, I promise you.”

Smooching into Harry’s chest, Draco embraced him in a bruising kiss, whispering rather defensively in his ear, 

“I don’t think she was correct about the cock growing part, I’ve always been this big. Hey, don’t look at me like that; Malfoy’s are renowned for the size of their manhood’s. Don’t you look at me like that! Ok that does it; I’ll have to prove it.”

Giggles abounded for the next five minutes, quickly changing to sounds of passion as Draco Malfoy entered his lover again. The floor of the room changed itself again, shifting from hard stone to a sumptuous satin lined mattress, plush, and warm. Draco used the exquisite feel of the fabric to improve the length of his strokes, pulling in and out of Harry, making love to him for hours. There was a need to find allies, but for now, being inside his Harry was all that was important. The castle itself would watch over them and keep them safe…………. He was sure.

 

Please feed the muse

 

Fama semper vivat....translation Fame precedes him  
Offensichtlich sprechen Sie Latein........ Obviously you speak Latin


End file.
